1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to recording digital telecommunication data, and more particularly to systems for reliably recording high performance digital voice telecommunication data.
2. Background Art
Problems exist in communications between personal computers (“PCs”) and higher performance legacy telecommunications devices. Reliably communicating with digital telecommunications interfaces such as multiple T1/E1 lines and DS3/OC3 interfaces requires an error-free method of transferring data between the telecom line and a host PC. High density multi-channel telecommunications data is often transmitted using different clock speeds for different channels. Multiple channels of telecom audio with disparate clock frequencies are particularly difficult to group, packetize, synchronize and transmit over an interface that is prone to transmission errors.
Current implementations of Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) bus telecommunication interface cards use the PCI, PCI-X, and PCI-Express bus interfaces. These comparatively expensive bus interfaces offer error free reliable bidirectional transmission.
Alternatively, the Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) interface offers a fast, flexible, and efficient method of connecting external peripheral devices to a PC. The main advantages of USB connected devices are ease of use and “hot plug” ability. Despite recent attempts to improve reliability and performance of USB host controllers and target devices, in actual field conditions data transmission errors occur due to the nature of the USB hot plug interface. Data integrity cannot be fully guaranteed using conventional USB transfer methods.